molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lone Wanderer
The Lone Wanderer battled Mad Max, Tina Turner and Mad Mel Gibson in Mad Max Vs. The Vault Dweller, replacing The Chosen One and later being replaced by The Courier. He was voiced by WrightOnTarget in his MERB debut. Information on the Rapper The Lone Wanderer, whose given name, gender and ethnicity are all assigned by the player, is the protagonist of Fallout 3. Raised in the indefinitely sealed Vault 101 within the Washington, D.C. area but secretly born outside, he or she escapes the Vault, potentially killing its dictator of an Overseer in the process, at age nineteen after their father mysteriously vanishes and embarks on an epic journey across the Capital Wasteland with the initial goal of finding their father, which after he dies protecting the Jefferson Memorial and its supply of purified water from the evil Enclave, is replaced by that of releasing said water to the people of the wasteland and stopping the Enclave from poisoning it. In the original good ending of the game, the Lone Wanderer dies in the process of releasing the purified water supply in the same manner their father did earlier, and the game ends even if death is avoided by selfishly allowing another to sacrifice herself instead, but due to widespread fan complaints an expansion called "Broken Steel" was released, retconning this ending and allowing for gameplay to continue after the end of the story. As the moral choices in Fallout 3 tend to be more black-and-white than in the series' other games and without logical incentive for choosing the evil options other than intentionally playing as an "Evil" character, the Lone Wanderer is typically and canonically the most wholly good of the Fallout heroes. Lyrics Verse 1: Trouble on the Homefront? There's no need to fear; Our last, best hope of victory, the Wanderer is here! A shining karmic paragon you'll be incapable of staining: Hear the DJ praise my name; a saint unsuitable for framing. I assault controlling dolts in Vaults; revolt against compliance, Battle worse–than–average bears by day and lay at night with Lyons! I'm a hero, you're a phony; Mechanist is less a joke, So you and Aunty Agonizer best skedaddle 'fore you're smoked. You're backwards–assed as communists, so call me Liberty Prime; A lyric Project Purity to purge a track of crappy rhymes, With gibes designed get your G.O.A.T. while keeping Rivetingly real. Don't wanna set the world on fire, but a mic's another deal! No Survival Guide's enough to make you half a match for me, When I drop Megaton bombs just like an MIRV! I am the Alpha and Omega, here to state a Revelation: You're as full of it as Eden, and I'm shutting down your station, 'Cause I need no V.A.T.S. assistance hitting rhythms with precision, Spitting mesmerizing phrases; straight enslaving competition. Whacking hacks for talking smack and chopping up their puny meat, With perks aplenty, every quantum; Nuka–Break–the–scale–elite. My power's Not of This World; no replicating this man, And Tunnel Snakes are cool and all, but yo, I rule the Wasteland! With Hellfire–forged duds and nifty bobbleheads to tout, My will of steel is never broken; Almost Perfect, not a doubt. Verse 2: Think your daffy rants are gonna threaten me, you bigot clown? I oughta shoot you in the head the way I took Tenpenny down, But my Pip-Boy says I've got a summons back across the river, And the last of our quartet is nearly ready to deliver… Category:Characters